In this RSDA, level I, training program, I hope to acquire sufficient expertise in all facets of positron emmission tomography (PET) to function as an independent investigator in this field. Results from our preliminary study of drug naive schizoprenic patients (Wong DF, et al. Science 234: 1558-63, 1986), using the dopamine-2 antagonist C-11-N-Methylspiperone, have revealed significant elevations in the density (Bmax) of dopamine receptors in the corporate striatum of these patients when compared to normal controls. This observation has enormous implications for our understanding of the pathophysiology of schizophrenia. I hope to extend this work by including a much larger number of well characterized patients so that the dopamine hypothesis can be further assessed and correlates with relevant clinical parameters can be made. Thus, clinical assessments as well as neuropsychologic variables will be correlated with estimates of dopamine-2 receptor density (Bmax). Because this technology holds such tremendous potential for research in psychiatry, I am seeking to become an "expert" in PET. I have outlined an academic and clinical research program that encompasses five years. The goal of this program will be to allow me to become an expert and function independently as an investigator using PET.